D'oh They Missed
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser and Silver The Hedgehog look for a grandfather clock while Toadette has fun hacking away flowers with a new sword she won in a magic contest involving cards after defeating a phantom that looked like Funky Kong. Also, Petey Piranha comes back after fishing.


**D'oh They Missed  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This was actually for a writing prompt that I nearly forgot about. So I apologize for being late, so to speak. But hey, better late than never!

* * *

It was a rather slow day in Seaside Hill, as the group's main adventure was other. Well, rather the fact that only Dry Bowser, Silver The Hedgehog, and Toadette went on an adventure. Petey Piranha went fishing with Big The Cat near the Ocean View racecourse to the north.

"Damn it, where is that grandfather clock?" Dry Bowser growled as he looked around, him and Silver being in the living room.

"What do you mean, Dry Bowser?" Silver asked as he was clearly thinking of the adventure that they came back from.

Dry Bowser sighed as he turned to Silver, moving his skeletal hands about. "I mean, there was a grandfather clock that we got from Corneria, but I don't know where it was put!"

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you know what they say, **all toasters toast toast.**"

Dry Bowser stared blankly at Silver. Silver nervously touched his two fingertips together.

"Oh for the love of… where is Toadette?" Dry Bowser growled as he placed his skeletal hands on his skeletal hips. "I told that girl not to dilly dally!"

Silver wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Jeeze, DB, calm down! She's probably playing with her new pink sword in the flowers."

Unknown to Dry Bowser and Silver, the grandfather clock was staring right at them on the _northern_ end of the living room, but was crowded with other furniture, making it hard to spot.

* * *

Outside of the Seaside Hill headquarters, Toadette was doing just that, as she was gleefully bouncing about, hacking away the poisonous flowers that were starting to sprout up. Petey Piranha came back from a fishing trip, having caught plenty of fish.

Toadette stopped hacking and slashing as she waved to Petey. "Hi, Pete! Did ya get a lot of fish?"

Petey mumbled as he nodded his head, moving his left leaf about.

Toadette giggled as she revealed her sword, holding it low with both of her hands, in a rather suggestive manner. "Oh, this? I got it in a magic contest involving a funky phantom with cards." She stuck her tongue out. "No, not THAT Funky Phantom."

Petey frowned as he continued mumbling, folding his two giant green leaves together as he shook his head.

Toadette smiled as she chucked her sword away, running up to Petey and grabbing both of his leaves with her hands. "Oh come on, Petey. Don't feel down." She tilted her head as she smiled widely. "I'm in the mood to help you, dude, _you ain't never had a friend like me!_"

As Petey was about to comment on Toadette suddenly breaking into song, a light blue colored phantom that looked like Funky Kong appeared, only with a ghostly tail instead of two legs. Toadette screamed as she hid inside Petey's red shorts, pointing at the funky phantom.

"That's him! He's here to take back my sword!" Toadette yelped as she trembled with fright. "And now he's gonna steal my soul!"

The funky phantom scoffed as he shook his head, wagging his right index finger. "No, no, kiddo. I'm just here to apologize for me not congratulating you back there." He then took a bow as he took off his ghoulish sunglasses. "I was a fool to ignore you. I hereby decree you as a good, fellow challenger, and that you deserved your sword."

Toadette gasped as her eyes widened, holding her hands together as she squealed. "You... you mean it?"

As the funky phantom nodded his head, Toadette squealed joyfully as she spun out of Petey's pouch, spinning around the funky phantom as she was overjoyed. Her joy didn't last long, however, as she and the funky phantom got sucked into Piplup's Poltergust 5000. Petey gawked in disbelief as Piplup blew the vacuum's mouth, placing it on his back.

"Nothing like a fine day for sucking up ghosts," Piplup commented as he dusted his flippers together, noticing that Petey was looking at him oddly. He blinked, tilting his head to the right. "What?"

Petey fainted as Piplup continued looking at him oddly, while Dry Bowser and Silver carried on like a married old couple.


End file.
